1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing methods and printing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
The spread of digital cameras in recent years has resulted in a heightened demand for printing apparatuses with which captured images can be freely printed at home. Conversely, when printing images that have been captured with a digital camera using a printing apparatus, it is necessary to specify the image(s) to be printed and to set the type of print paper, the size, and the picture quality, etc.
However, this task of setting is a burden for users not accustomed to apparatus controls, and it can be arduous even for users who are familiar with the controls.
Accordingly, the inventors of the present application have already proposed an invention for printing, on a print paper, a group of images that are candidates for printing as index images and then referencing these index images when carrying out printing (see JP 2002-283643A (abstract)).
In the above invention, the user operates an input device of a computer that is connected to the printing apparatus or a control panel furnished on the printing apparatus while referencing the index images. However, there is the problem that operations made through the control panel of the printing apparatus are burdensome, and operation mistakes occur easily.